


The Best Gifts Are Those You Can Share

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [32]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, otp birthday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean gets his birthday gift first thing in the morning.





	The Best Gifts Are Those You Can Share

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate the 48th birthday of Sean Astin.

[ ](https://imgur.com/wldnFzE)

Sean normally woke first, but always stayed in bed so he could enjoy watching Elijah sleep. In sleep Elijah looked younger, more vulnerable, bringing out Sean’s protective instincts, but also his lust.

Elijah was sleeping on his stomach, and seeing his adorable ass lying naked before him like an offering, Sean’s cock began to harden. Reaching into the drawer of the bedside table, he retrieved the tube of lubricant and applied it liberally to himself. Then positioning himself between Elijah’s spread legs, Sean placed the tip of his cock at Elijah’s opening and gently pushed it inside. 

When Elijah didn’t move, Sean slid deeper inside the beloved flesh, but it wasn’t until Elijah’s waking moan that Sean was further emboldened and began to move inside him in slow smooth strokes. Now fully awake, Elijah raised himself onto all fours, pushing back to meet Sean, stroke for stroke.

It felt so hot, so tight inside Elijah that Sean wanted it to go on forever, but when he felt Elijah’s sphincter clamp around his cock, Sean couldn’t hold back any longer and let the orgasm rip through him, taking him over the edge, and when he reached under his young lover’s body to grasp his cock, found Elijah had gone over with him.

As they lay side by side, Elijah asked through a haze of satisfaction, “Today’s your birthday, Sean, so why am I the only one who got a gift?”

“Believe me,” Sean said with a grin, “you’re not the only one.” He pulled Elijah against him. "I’ve always believed that the best gifts are those you can share, and if you give me a little time to recover, we can share another one before breakfast.”


End file.
